dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Raising the Stakes
Raising the Stakes (激突!!スーパーサイヤ人4 vs. スーパー17号, Gekito!! Supa Saiyajin 4 VS Supa 17-go) is the sixth episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-sixth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on May 28, 1997. Its original American air date was August 21, 2004. Summary Pan was easily defeated by Super 17, and Mr. Satan blames himself for her condition. He gets so mad that he says that Goku will have to deal with him if he doesn't do something about it, so Goku punches Super 17 in the stomach and sends him flying the opposite way. Super 17 then fires his Super Flash Bomb, so Goku rushes at him and attacks with another punch to gut, but to no avail. Super 17 counterattacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, and fires the Super Flash Bomb once again, which sends Goku flying the opposite way. At the same time, Dr. Myuu celebrates the strength that Super 17 has, but Goku reveals he has a surprise in store. Goku tries going Super Saiyan again and sends an energy blast flying at Super 17. Super 17 pretends to be hurt, so Goku fires more energy blasts at him not knowing that he is getting Super 17 stronger. Next Goku charges Super 17 and uses the Kamehameha, and once again Super 17 comes out unharmed and getting charged. Goku thinks he has won until Super 17 bursts out and uses a direct attack on Goku. This sends Goku flying away and begins to cause the Earth's shape to start altering. Dr. Myuu then calls Goku out to continue the battle with Super 17, so Goku comes flying out in Super Saiyan 4 mode. He has decided it is time for Super 17 to face someone his own size, and since Super 17 could predict his attacks before, he won't be able to now. At Chi-Chi's house, Chi-Chi comes out ready for battle with her broom stick as her weapon. She is also surprised to see the Great Saiyaman 2 is ready once again for action, because Videl has gone into her old uniform. Bulla and Bulma decide to follow them to watch the battle, but they don't expect any humor. At the battle site, Goku blasts away at Super 17 with energy techniques, but once again none of them seem to do any damage, because 17 is absorbing all the attacks. Super 17 pretends to hide in the trees, but it is really a trap to ambush Goku and gain more energy. Goku complies and follows him in. By the time they have reached the other end of the forest, Goku has figured things out. He realizes that Super 17 can absorb energy, so Goku decides to try and defeat him by overloading him with energy by ambushing him. Super 17 causes the trees to begin rising up, and Dr. Myuu's shocked to see Goku alive and feeding Super 17 with a 10x Kamehameha. Super 17 just continue to grow bigger and stronger, so Goku reveals he knows Super 17 is feeding off his attacks just like Android 19. Goku also promises that he won't give up until Super 17 is fully defeated, but Dr. Myuu just talks about how his dream is finally fulfilled. Dr. Myuu finally gets tired of Goku's voice and orders Super 17 to finish Goku. Then just as Goku is about to launch his another Kamehameha, Super 17 attacks him. This causes Goku to rethink his plan. He lets Super 17 attack him and makes him start to use the energy he has collected. Once again Goku tries the Instant Transmission, and once again Super 17 counter it with a Full Power Energy Wave to Goku's face. With all of Goku's attacks failing, Goku decides to try and come up with a plan, but can he actually outsmart Dr. Myuu and Super 17 and save the lives of everyone on Earth? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT. Trivia *When Videl is putting on her Great Saiyawoman costume, a Piccolo doll and a Mr. Satan doll is seen on the floor. Gallery Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT